you and your high tops any day
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: Yeah, Well, she's got a boyfriend anyway. AU. Auslly. ONE SHOT


"Austin, stop."

Her demand is soft but final. Austin rolls his eyes, a playful grin on his face, and he nods as he pulls his hands away from the piano. She continues to tinker with a chord, nods her head, and scribbles it into her book.

"Ally, can we go now?" Austin pleaded, throwing his head back. He was bored of writing this song. He didn't want to tell her, but he didn't like it very much. The lyrics were awesome, don't get him wrong, but they were all about finally having the one person you've always wanted and he didn't have that.

He didn't have that because she was sitting so close to him on a piano bench, but her heart was miles away from him, tucked into the hands of some southern boy. A southern boy who probably can't give her everything Austin can.

"Austin, We need to finish this song." Ally said, her voice distant and distracted as she played a couple notes and looked back into the song book then back to the keyboard. He sighed - more like grunted - as she continued with the song. She stopped playing suddenly and slowly looked over at him. "Oh...Do you...Do you not like it?" Suddenly, she was shy.

His eyes grew a little bit larger as he looked at her. Her eyes were big, soft, and nervous. Four years of songwriting with him and she still gets insecure when she thinks he doesn't like a song of hers. She should know him better than that.

"No...No, Why would you think that?" he questioned her, subconsciously shifting closer to her as if he's ready to scoop her into his arms and hold her until she feels better, until she's his.

"Well, you just seem...a little bit bored. Kind of like this isn't...good to you." Ally said, shrugging insecurely.

"No!" Austin said, not being able to fathom a life where he hurts Ally's feelings. "I like it, Ally, I really do. I'm just excited for that party tonight." Austin told her, a grin on his face. Ally smiled, too, and nodded her head.

"I'm excited, too. I'm kind of nervous, to be honest." she looked away, shyly looking down at the piano keys.

He looked at her, "Why?"

"I don't...I've never really gone to a party. Even as a kid, I never went to birthday parties and when I did, it was only Trish's and she'd kick me out because I'd eat all the cake." Ally admitted. Austin laughed slightly.

"Ally, it'll be fine. You're awesome, you'll be like...the life of the party," he said, "In a different way."

Ally rolled her eyes playfully and laughed. "Thanks for the encouragement." It was a mixture between sarcasm and sincerity. It was his thought that counted.

"You know..." Austin started, clearing his throat, "If you're nervous, maybe we could...We could, you know, sort of go to the party together tonight. I mean, if you're okay with that. I don't mean anything by it. I just...maybe it'll help you feel a little bit better." he stumbled over his words nervously and tried to make it sounded friendly as possible without her realizing that she really did make his heart sing.

Her lips part lightly and she looks down at the piano keys. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, uh," she feels nervous for some reason, "Thanks for the offer but I think Gavin is going."

"Oh." Austin said, "Right. Yeah, I knew that. Of course." Austin said, smiling at her. She gave him a look like asking if that was okay but he just laughed so she figured it was and continued tempering with the melody of the song she was playing.

Of course Ally wouldn't go with him even if she was nervous. She was Ally. Confident-developing Ally Dawson. His songwriter. His _friend_. He should've known she wouldn't actually want to go to a party with him. He shakes it off, deciding it doesn't matter. She's got a boyfriend anyway, he reminds himself.

He's losing his head when she's leaving her house. She locks the door behind her, running towards his car in black high heels, a red dress shirt hugging her torso, skinny jeans fitting her legs in all the right places. He doesn't see the southern boy slung along her arm like he normally always was. He looks around for him but she was shuts the door and breathes out, "Let's go", he knows it's just him and Ally. He almost grins sinisterly.

He clears his throat, turning down the radio. "What about Gavin?"

"Oh, he had a last minute call for some preparations for his new music video. I was going to come, but he decided I should go. You wouldn't have another date to the party, would you?" she said, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

His heart trips twice in his chest. "No. No, I don't." He wants to start laughing like the happiest guy in the world but he remembers to stay cool.

She grins, "Great. You and I are dates tonight." He knows she probably has no idea what this means to him. She knows he probably has no idea what this is doing to her, what this shouldn't being doing to her. She fiddles with her music note necklace, telling her heart to stop pounding because she's got a boyfriend anyway.

He presses on the accelerator and eases her nerves by talking about his failed geometry test. Ally laughs with birds in her lungs, it's like a melody, like a song. He thinks the next song they should write, should be about her but he knows it's very unlikely unless he were to write it. Only flaw: He can't write songs. He'll leave that to the professional sitting in the passenger side.

"Austin, Ally-" Trish stopped in her footsteps, blinking twice as she looked at her best friend, "Ally?" she asked again. Ally laughed slightly, glancing down at her shoes and then looking at Trish. "Wow, I didn't think...you'd actually show up."

"It wouldn't hurt." she murmured.

Trish glanced around, "Where's your guy?"

Austin clenches his fist. Gavin is not Ally's guy. He will never be. That position was taken by Austin and has been for four years, she just doesn't know that yet. "Oh, he couldn't make it. I came with Austin."

Trish looks Austin in the eye and he sees the warning there. He gives her a smug look with a shrug, silently dismissing her as if to say _Looks like she's all mine tonight_ and that's exactly what he's thinking. Trish shakes her head. She knows Austin's feelings for Ally and thinks it's ridiculous he won't give up on the girl. She had a boyfriend anyway.

Austin and Ally get lost in the crowd of people. After too many remarks about Ally's appearance at the party, they head to Austin's van. They are chilled in the back seat, slouching and talking over old memories, laughing and grinning. This is much better than being trapped inside that house with all of those people.

Ally kicks her shoes off, they fall lazily along the floor of the van, getting lost under the seat. She curls into Austin's side and he tenses. She smells like something he can't quite put the name to, but it's not better than flowers but is better than the smell of his ex. He likes it. It's Ally. It's the smell of Ally. He likes her smell. It calms him of everything. He has a beer in his hand, but can't find it in him to take another gulp.

She doesn't know why, but they both turn off their phones before settling comfortably against each other again. They're talking and giggling again about stupid things like the weather and Ally's father's ridiculous curfew rules that she's purposely going to bend tonight just because he's away somewhere in Los Angeles for a business trip.

"My feet are cold." Ally whispered, curling her toes. Austin kicks off his shoes, too, and tangles his feet with hers.

He grins over at her. "There."

She looks up at him and although he's grinning, she is not. She's in some sort of trance, lost in her thoughts. Austin hates that he doesn't know what she's thinking but then he realizes he has a good idea because she gets closer and closer, stops, then gets even closer. Her lips touch his and there is no shame that she shouldn't be tangling her fingers in his hair, that she shouldn't be kissing her best friend.

He suddenly has one-arm grip around her waist, holding her tightly against him. She's so little in his arms and he loves feeling like a protector. It makes him feel like he could actually be worth something. His lips respond well with hers, in fact they _fit _well with hers. He's convinced that they are made for each other.

She moves away from his mouth and presses a kiss beneath his ear lobe and he feels goose bumps run along his spine. He didn't know Ally had it in her to make him shiver this way. He grins in reply and his finger tips trace the bottom of her shirt. He wants to lift it, but he's afraid of scaring her away because this moment was flawless.

These two are polar opposites but that seems to fade away when her mouth becomes like music and they share their tongues. Ally tells herself it's innocent kissing, so does Austin. She gasps and jumps away from him when something warm spreads over the mid-section of her top. Austin pulls away from her.

"Dammit, I'm so sorry!" Austin exclaims, realizing his beer had spilled on her very lovely top.

She gives him a kind smile, "It's okay." she tells him. She waves out her shirt and Austin looks away when he nearly gets a peak at her cleavage. He respected her enough. He respected her enough to want to look and have her to himself.

"Here, uh..." he looked around for a napkin. He couldn't find one. She's trying to dab away the stain with her finger tips but nothing is going to make this uncomfortable, sticky stain leave at the moment. "Uh...You know what, have my shirt. I'll take you home." Austin said.

"No, Austin, it's-"

He took off his shirt. Hey, she thinks to herself, who knew her best friend had a decent body. Okay, she totally knew he would and she's too ashamed to admit that she likes her best friend's body better than her boyfriend's.

She's self-conscious but eventually, her shirt comes off, too. Austin hands her his shirt and she tosses her red one behind her. She pulls on Austin's shirt and he can't help but realize how great she looks in it. "Suits you," he whispered. Ally looked at him. There was something different in his gaze.

She gets closer again and he doesn't wait for this to become a long process, he latches his lips onto hers. "I have a boyfriend." she muttered on his lips. Austin laughed and continued kissing her. The horrible thing was that she let him.

She can taste chapstick on his lips and beer. It tastes good and she wonders why Gavin never tasted so good. Of course, her relationship with Gavin had only gotten to small pecks on the lips, nothing more, nothing less. However, this kiss with Austin was..._something_.

She wraps her arms around his neck, she wants more of him and she knows it's so, so, so bad to want her best friend this much but she doesn't want to lie to herself anymore. Austin was an attractive man, Austin was her best friend, Austin was everything Gavin was and she can't understand why she loves that so much.

He stops moving his lips, grazing them against each other so lightly for a couple of moments before he whispers, "I've really gotta get you home."

"We have time," she whispered. She didn't want this to stop, even though it was wrong. Austin smiled slightly at her, the one corner of his lips lifting. He kissed the spot next to her eye and shook his head. "I think people are leaving." he added, noticing a couple of bodies leaving the party.

She swallows thickly and nods her head. He climbs over the backseat and instead of fawning over his back muscles, Ally climbs over the seat as well and gets in the passenger side again. The radio in the background becomes white noise and she doesn't hear anymore lyrics about shaking anything off because this was not something to just shake off. She couldn't. She was going to relive what just happened forever, maybe even until she was old and dying.

The car ride wasn't silent like she thought it was going to be. Austin started questioning her relationship with Gavin. "Does he treat you nicely?" "Have you kissed him?" "Do you feel bad now?" "God, Ally, I'm sorry" "He should take you out more" "Have you two gotten...passionate with each other?"

"I'm not answering that." Ally said, shaking her head. Austin gripped the steering wheel and couldn't tell her why he wanted to know, why if she said they had, he would feel like tearing off Gavin's head. Austin felt like Ally was rightfully his, not Gavin's. There was a large amount of jealousy and possession held for Ally.

"Answer the question, Ally. It's not hard. You don't need to give me details, just a yes or no answer." Austin said, his voice hard.

Annoyed, Ally blurted, "No!"

Austin felt proud and smug. "Why not?"

"Because I just...I don't want that yet," she mumbled, "We just got together."

"Seven and a half months ago." Austin said.

"Doesn't mean I have to...be with him like that."

"You were almost with me like that." Austin said, reeling in a silence.

"That's different." Ally whispered.

"No, it's not." Austin said. Ally didn't reply. She'd be with Austin like that without hesitations and it horrified her that she knew that without needing to reconsider the thought. If someone asked her to be with Gavin like that, she feels this pressure like she just can't. Her thoughts were making her flustered.

"Would you give it up for me?" Austin questioned, stopping in front of her house.

"Goodbye, Austin." Ally wasn't sure why he was asking such personal, awkward questions. Austin grabbed her wrist tightly, keeping her inside the vehicle for a couple of moments.

"Ally," he said and she knew he wanted the correct answer.

Her lips were pressed together tightly in a thin line as she stared at him. "Yes." she said quickly, yanking her arm from his grasp and then tearing off inside of her house. She leaned up against her door and released a breath. She couldn't believe she admitted that to him. Austin is grinning inside his car. He doesn't care if he's being an awful best friend anymore. He somewhat has the girl he wants.

Ally knows it's a lot like cheating on good, ol' Gavin, but he's rarely around either. It's not her fault that she'll act this way with her boyfriend. It's not her fault that the press is speculating the relationship being more than friendship.

"How was that?" Austin questioned Ally, breathing out and looking at her with hope that his rehearsed speech sounded good. She smiled and nodded.

"It was awesome. You're going to win." Ally assured him. Austin looked at her. She glanced down at her feet and Austin couldn't help it. He pushed her down on the bed, his written up speech falling onto the ground. He devoured her lips with his mouth. Her lip gloss got onto his lips but he didn't care.

His lips make her skin grow goose bumps. She's okay with that. He takes off her shirt and kisses her collar bone in patterns. She takes off his shirt as well, she's grinning at him. She kisses along his shoulder. Austin kissed her forehead lightly and the act is so soft, warm, and loving that she can feel herself losing her mind for him.

His fingers tickle her spine until getting to the hooks of her bra. He tugs on it, it's about to come undone but Ally takes a deep breath when Gavin's face suddenly appears in her head. She presses her palms on his chest, pushing slightly. Austin feels his lips being forced away from her lips.

Wrinkles get drawn on his forehead, eyes pulled together. "What?" he murmurs, kissing her ear softly.

"We can't do this, Austin. It's wrong. I...I have Gavin. I can't." Ally said, a small amount of tears in her eyes. There's not enough to fall down her cheeks.

He's so selfish because all he does is rub her finger with his thumb and then continues kissing her. Oh, but she gives in. She gives right in, letting the bra come off, letting her skinny jeans get lost in his room, letting her hands undress him completely.

"Does he make you feel like this?" he asked her softly, noticing the goose bumps on her skin. She shakes her head slowly. "Do I make a better Gavin?" her heart trips slightly in both guilt and want. She nods slowly. He presses his lips onto hers.

She gives herself up to him. He takes her everything. He probably shouldn't be allowing her to get so involved with him because it's considered cheating but he loves her so much that he just doesn't care about her relationship with Gavin. All that matters is the relationship with him. But he feels like a rebel, like a devil, because he's sleeping with his best friend and she's got a boyfriend anyway.

It continued, this little shenanigan between the two of them. Ally's boyfriend got a little more annoying to Austin and Ally got a little more sneakier. It was the constant sneaking to Austin's house to tell him they couldn't continue this and somehow they would still end up on the bed together.

She sits next to Gavin in a beach chair, her hand feels weird in his palm. Austin was watching them from a safe distance on the beach. She kept glancing over at him and sending him soft looks that annoyed the hell out of him. She shouldn't have brought Gavin. Gavin could've stayed back. Austin could've had Ally to himself.

It's even worse that although he's mad at her, they still sneak around back and steal a kiss from one another. "Austin, this is so bad." she whispered, her chest pressed against his.

"I know." he grinned, kissing her lips. He holds her tightly and his hold is just always so much better than Gavin's. She can't explain it. He frowns, pulling away from her lips once more. "When did you get your tongue pierced?"

"Last night." she whispered.

He smiled slightly, "I like it." She smiled, too, and she slips her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and kisses his lips again.

He leads her somewhere away from the beach, somewhere inside a beach house in a cozy room where it can just be the two of them and he takes her again. He thinks, Why not? After all, she's got a boyfriend anyway.

_**I feel like this one was shitty. It was inspired by the song "Sex" by The 1975. **_


End file.
